Evernight After hourglass Afterlife
by carolyncas
Summary: Luca's change into a vampire causes many problems.Like when he first rises and smells human blood.They seem like a power not to b messed with, the 2 ancient enemies combined.Yet they find that no matter how powerful they r ther r stil 2 many against them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my version of Afterlife. I hope you all like it and if you do please review! Thx, Carolyn.**

A sob escaped from my chest, rattling my whole body as I held onto Lucas. I was too late. Too late to save him. He almost killed himself because of me. I couldn't let this happen to him. What was I saying? It's already happened. Too late, too late, too late. It kept repeating in my throbbing head. I looked down at the faced I loved so much. Scarlet drops of blood still clung to his neck. How could I have let this happen? A hand brushed against my shoulder. I swung around, to face any threat, only to see sad eyes facing back at me. I couldn't control the tears that ran down my face as I stared into Vicks eyes.

'You have to get him somewhere safe and dark. You should take him back to your basement.' Vick said.

I tried to listen but I felt as though I had fallen into a black hole of despair. How could the universe be so cruel? To take me away from him then finally give me hope. Hope which had shattered to pieces like glass against cement as I saw his life drained slowly before my eyes.

'Bianca?' Vick called. I tried to answer but I felt so lost. All I could do was hold Lucas limp body against mine as the tears blurred my vision. My throat seemed clogged as I tried to speak. I stared into empty space. I didn't know how long I stood there. A small movement snapped me out of my silent despair. I had to protect Lucas. I turned around and stared silently at Balthazar's stiff figure. Hatred rolled off of me. I felt like a time bomb ready to explode. I could either get angry or cry and if I cry I didn't think I would ever stop. I couldn't break down. Not here. Not now. I felt the air around me simmer as I found someone to place the blame on instead of myself.

'How could you?'I yelled. My voice so full of rage I saw Ranulf cringe. The air around me seemed to shimmer. Weapons, planks of wood and old theater seats rose into the air. Revenge consumed me. He should pay for what he did. I vaguely heard Vick yell my name. I couldn't stop. Not when I could finish off the very person who took away the one I loved. They swung around as I waited for the right moment to strike. To end this evil life before me. Balthazar's face was full of terror as I prepared for the first and final blow. A twisted smile spread my face. Suddenly I felt Lucas's finger twitch against my shirt. My anger disappeared as I looked down at Lucas. How idiotic was I? I had to get him somewhere safe. How could I fail him again for something as petty as revenge? No. I wouldn't do it.

'Meet me at the house' I whispered to Vick and Ranulf. Then I transported to our basement. I laid his head gently on the pillow of our bed and sat beside his still figure. Any moment he could wake. I knew that whatever happened he would no longer be my Lucas. It was the one thing he hated. No matter my persuasions. The one thing he refused to be and now he was. I stared at the lifeless Lucas before me and couldn't stop the sobs any longer. It seemed so unfair now that I waited for his old life to end and his new one to begin. Just like when he was last sitting in this chair and that was me. Another sob escaped me and it seemed I could no longer control them. They continued to hit me until I abandoned the chair and huddled in a corner next to the bed. I hugged my knees as I battled each sob that escaped. I felt the dark hole capture me in its cold grip as I disappeared. Of course this was metaphorically. I still sat there. Alive but not living. Never to be myself again. Not my flesh and blood. Not human and neither would Lucas. He would be lost in his new life. Just like I was. Another row of sobs caught me as a rocked myself back and forth.

'Bianca?' I looked up into Lucas's face. His eyes looked haunted as he stared down at me. He may never be the same but he was still the man I loved. I stared back into his beautiful eyes and prepared myself for what was next. Whatever would happen. Even him trying to kill me. Instead he stared back at me with eyes that were filled of love.

'You're alive' he said with joy and confliction at the same time. I nodded because technically I was in some form.

'I love you' I whispered terrified of his answer.

'I love you too' he whispered back. Even though I saw the pain on his face I knew we could somehow get through this. All vampires weren't evil like Charity. He would most likely be a loving vampire just like my parents. At least I thought that until Vick walked into the room.

**Lucas's POV**

The smell hit me in the face from the moment Vick walked in. My throat burned and I had an unresistable urge to dig my teeth deep into his throat. To drink the beautiful rich life blood that was hidden there. My face conceived the blood lust that consumed me. Fangs withdrew as I imagined the beautiful rustic smell of his blood. I could hear his blood thumping through his worthless body. The one thing I desired most. Above even Bianca. She was his enemy. No matter the price he would have his prey's blood. He saw Vick as only an object meant for his pleasure, his food. Vampire instincts kicked in and all Lucas knew was that he wanted that blood. Oh how he wanted to drain Vick's body until he was limp in his arms and finally dead. There was only the hunter and the prey. A small voice in his head screamed for him to stop. Its attempt was too late. He was a vampire and this is what he does now. Charities voice echoed in his head 'This is what we are. Accept it.' Oh how he wanted to. A sick twisted smile ran across his face. Charity was right. With lightning speed he was behind Vick. As he lunged to take his life an arm flung out to stop him. Anger flared through him. This was his prey, his food. How dare any creature disrupt his first taste. He smelled the other older vampire and struggled to get free. A low growl erupted from his throat as he stared his prey. So close. He fought and thrived. The monster took over his body. Driven by blood lust. The want so bad. A small whimper rose out of his throat as he breathed in the scent of blood. The pain in his throat unbearable. 2 vampires now held him down. Then her face appeared. Like an angel there to save him. The one he loved. He fought against the vicious monster that wanted out more than ever. Bianca. He repeated it within his mind. Her beautiful face still stood in front of him. A tear dropped down her face. Lucas snapped. The monster not quite gone only hidden for a moment. Self loathe over took him as he remembered his thought. Nothing came above her. He suddenly realized Vick's absence. He looked around and saw Balthazar and Ranulf restraining him. He fell into depression then. Realizing what he was. He focused on Bianca though as he stood there silently crying. Of course no tears came. He was to live his life with the monster barely under the surface. Ready to jump up and end a life. Still he had Bianca forever. It was almost worth it. Almost.


	2. Hey everybody! Plz read and review

**Hey guyz! This is to everyone who has already read the first chapter. Just letting you know I added to it at the end. Oh and if you guyz hav any ideas u want to add then it would be great to hear them! I have some ideas for the next chapter but still lost at wat to do... Hoope you enjoying it so far! Dont forget to review. It keeps me going. :)  
**


End file.
